DIVISION OF PRIMATE RESOURCES: PRIMATE RESOURCES OPERATIONS SUMMARY Division of Primate Resources Operations unit (DPRO) is the point of contact for new and current Principal Investigators (PIs). DPRO Research Facilitator (RF) Ms. Carole Elliott provides facilitation of research projects from review of grant proposals to assignment of animals and project startup. The unit provides management of NHP records, DPR services billing, support for quality assurance within DPR, division budget management and purchasing. DPRO works with all DPR units and interacts with most divisions within the WaNPRC. Interactions with the Finance division include pre-award information and budgeting, funding approval for all NHP projects, price setting and billing of Division of Primate Resources (DPR) services. DPRO works with the Information Technology Services (ITS) division on management of electronic animal records, ARMS Workflow data entry, development of billing structures and reports generated within ARMS. DPRO teams with Center Programs division for quality assurance and communications. The RF provides support to the Associate Director of DPR for the management of the offsite breeding colonies, creates grant budgets and justifications and is a member of the Research Advisory Committee (RAC) and Animal Allocation Committee (AAC). Under Ms. Elliott?s direction there are 2.0 FTE Program Assistants (PAs) who support the function of the DPRO unit.